


Didn't Lie, Did I?

by yukkueri



Series: Daily Yutae [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Crack, Drabble, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innuendo, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Silly, YuTae being YuTae, idk man this is a mess, nct crack with yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: YuTae fanfic i wrote at 3am. bear with me fellas.5 Taeyu scenarios ft. NCT127
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Daily Yutae [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518731
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	Didn't Lie, Did I?

**Author's Note:**

> bros idk what the hell i just wrote but bear with me smh
> 
> anyways long time no see heh.
> 
> i garauntee to you my next fic will be more organized than this one.
> 
> i apologize for any errors.

The members swore that Yuta and Taeyong are most sappy and most shameless when they're together.

Well, they couldn't really blame it all on Yuta or Taeyong since the two rarely have time for each other. As Taeyong said, and as the members quoted, "To make up all the time I was too busy to spend my moments with you". (and according to Haechan, he wanted to go 'awe' and vomit at how disgustingly adorable the statement was.)

Taeyong also needed to deal with ways of rejection since he couldn't say "no" to Yuta. Since it brought a bit discomfort (and amusement #Johnny) towards the members.

Not only that,Doyoung pointed out that they will never, I mean. NEVER fail at making the other feel like a third wheel since they've been clinging onto each other alot of times.

"They don't really do.. Right?"

Doyoung gave them a look.

1\. Johnny

Johnny swore to God that Taeyong couldn't let a single 'No' slip out of his mouth when it comes to Yuta. It's like the younger would disappear into a cloud of smoke if he refused any request made.

"Taeeee!!"

There he goes. Currently, Johnny was on his phone. He didn't look up or turn to Taeyong (who wasn't far away from him), rather just listen to the two males. 

"Yuta-"

This....

This shall be interesting. Suddenly, the game running on his phone seemed boring and plain,eventhough he's been playing for the past hour.

Whatever is going to happen between Yuta and Taeyong are always amusing.

"It's cuddle hour! Why didn't you go to bed? I was waiting!"  
"Baby, you know I have some things to do."

By 'things', he meant games.

"So games are more important than me?"

'Well fuck' Johnny had to hold back his laughter when he heard the curse slipping out from Taeyongs' lips.

"Yukkuri I never said that-"  
"B-but you said..."

Johnny snorted, he could hear the pout in Yutas' voice and Taeyong sputtering, trying to make excuses. "I- Uh- I-"  
"Tae.. you love me don't you?"  
"Of course I do!"  
Yuta opened his arms and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "Cuddle. Time."

Johnny had to hold back his laughter when Taeyong had to hold Yuta in his arms while struggling with his laptop.

2\. Taeil

Taeil sighed, turning his music up a little bit louder.

He could still hear Taeyongs' voice talking and whispering. He didn't want to turn to their direction knowing of how awkward it would get for him to just stare at the couple.

He didn't mind Yuta and Taeyong being all.. sappy inside their room but doing this almost everytime is plain awkward. Taeyong has a room all to himself, why not cuddle up there and give each other smooches? It's more private and you can do whatever you want without making it awkward.

Sometimes, the eldest wonder either Taeyong or Yuta knows he (and the other members) exist when the couple decided to cling onto each other.

"...that's why Mark didn't try to poke fun at Ten."

Taeil sighed in relief.

Finally, after listening to probably 6 stories. He could finally rest.

"Alright, Yukkuri. You should go to bed."Taeyong said, "Goodnight. I love you." The sound of the their kiss made Taeil cringe..

"No."

Taeil internally cursed.

"Yukkuri..Baby, it's past your bedtime."

"...Tell me another story."

"I just told you the 8th one."

Oh, it was the 8th story. Huh..Taeil must've lost count.

"Please? I want to sleep while hearing your voice."

Taeil internally cringe at that statement. He should've known that Yuta would be such a sap (he was with Taeyong after all)

Taeyong sighed, before settling himself in Yutas' bed.

Taeil could only turn up his music higher and hope that his ear drums won't burst.

3\. Haechan

Haechan was annoyed.  
Only one day, just ONE DAY, he wanted to try and spend some time with Yuta since they had alot in common (like bothering the hell out of Doyoung) and since the three of them, Yuta, Taeyong and himself, are left at the dorms, why not take advantage of it and spend some time with each other?

"Hyunggg~"Haechan whined, reaching for the candy bar being held up high by none other than Yuta. 

The older laughed, enjoying his little provocation towards the younger. Yuta was known to have a soft spot for the younger members after all.

"You two are noisy."A new found voice made itself noticeable when they both turned to their leader leaning against the door frame.  
"Hey babe."Taeyong murmured, giving Yuta a peck on the cheek before continuing whatever he was doing in.

Haechan kept eyeing the eldest of them, noticing Taeyongs' gaze and the looks the older gave him. 

While Yuta was talking, Taeyong would wrap an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Which cause Yuta to let out a grunt before continuing.

'Is he freaking serious right now?' Haechan could only pretend to ignore Taeyongs' existence at the moment (because said leader is making moves on his boyfriend and Haechan wants to cringe so HARD.)

"Tae, stop that."Yuta finally grumbled, which made Haechan cheer internally but kept his smile innocent.  
"Really, Yuta? Are you seriously pushing your boyfriend away?"  
"Oh my God, Taeyong. He's a child-" Haechan gave him a look, "He won't take me away forever. It's just for today."  
"Oh, you're sick of me now?"

Here we go.

Haechan sighed, turning away from the now arguing couple who had forgotten about his existence. He internally snorted. Johnny was right, their arguements are weird and doesn't even make sense.  
"Shut up!"  
"Make me!"

With that, they both continued arguing. With Yuta getting away and with Taeyong tailing him from behind.

"What happened?" Doyoungs' voice cracked up in Haechans' mind, making the younger turn to the bunny-like male. Haechan tilted his head towards the direction of where Yutas' and Taeyongs' voice can be heard, spitting out whatever nonsense that came into their minds into their... heated argument. 

Before Doyoung could even speak, the younger quickly stated, "I did nothing and this happens"

It was a weird experience for Haechan today. Experiencing the 'third-wheel' moment between a (ahem,married,ahem) couple arguimg.

4\. Mark

He just wanted a normal night.

"Ngh.." A faint sound made Mark froze slightly in his seat.  
Mark knew who the owner of the voice was.  
Yuta was trying to hold back a groan on whatever was happening on the other side of the screen.

"Taeyong hyung?"Mark called out, the awkwardness stumbling out from his lips. The younger cursed internally, shaking his head when Taeyong replied with a small, "Hm?" 

Mark cleared his throat, adjusting his headphones and tried fo concentrate on the game.

He literally convinced himself nothing weird was happening on Taeyongs' side.  
Usually, the older male would yell and scream into the small mic, literally ripping Marks' ears off but this time.. He was suspiciously quiet.

An audible whimper made him froze.

"Er.. Hyung.."Mark said, his fingers leaving the control buttons as he stare at the screen with a weird expression. "Mm..Yeah..?"  
Is he-  
Are they-

Mark shook his head, "Holy shit."The younger cursed quietly, listening to the faint noises on the other side of the line.

"You have to be quiet.."Taeyong said in a faint whisper,which obviously wasn't targeted towards him.

Mark eyes grew slightly wide when be heard the audible gasp. "What the fu-" and with that, the line from Taeyongs' side went silent as Mark slowly put his headphones down before going over to Johnnys' room.

5\. NCT127

Really, they were adorable.

With the compliments and the cute little talks and from the way they look at each other is just so.. adoring. Let's not get started on how they hype each other and the little touches they share infront and behind the cameras.

But let's not get started on how the others had to act around them.

Currently, they were having an outing. Walking along the road, talking.. Simple stuff such as that. 

What adds is... Taeyongs' shameless flirting.

They knew they just had to leave Yuta and Taeyong some space for their.. "lovey dovey" session (is what Doyoung called it.) but really, is it necessary for Taeyong to flirt shamelessly with Yuta as if they were at some bar in a western drama?

"Baby~"  
"Don't you baby me, we're in public!"Yuta hissed, making Jaehyun let out a snort.  
"So? They'll think it as a fanservice thing."Taeyong said,"Besides, everyone needs to know the man that has captured my heart!"  
Doyoung gagged before scanning the others around him.

They are literally acting like they're not hearing on what the hell was going on back there.

Johnny literally has this blank expression and Taeil was already shoving up earphones in his ears making Doyoung grin. Jaehyun was quietly singing and Mark and Haechan were whispering to each other.

.  
.  
.

"So?"

"Fine, you were right!" Johnny groaned, rolling his eyes at the male infront of him.

"How do they even do it?!" Haechan sounded, making them all turn to him. "I mean.. They literally made the whole group the third wheel!" He exclaimed loudly as he threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Who made the group feel like the third wheel?"Taeyongs' voice echoed through the room.

It was silent before everyone scattered out, making the leader himself blink in question.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all thanks so much for reading this crap lmfao  
> i didnt lie when i wrote this at 3 freakin am 
> 
> dont forget to follow me on social media
> 
> twitter: @yukkeuri_  
> instagram: @yukkueri
> 
> peace out bros


End file.
